Fading light
by JammyWammy
Summary: [COMPLETE] She smiles for everyone, even for Cloud and Aeris while her heart was shattering. Can she still keep up with her happy facade and morals when she committed a big mistake? And the consequences that follow, it was something that will change her life forever, and for those involved. Cleris, but eventually Cloti because I love them. Don't forget to R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Aeris isn't dead in this fic, it still have the same set up with advent children, Cloud and Tifa are living together in Edge with Marlene, and Cloud still found Denzel in the Midgar ruins._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and its characters.

 **Chapter 1: Keep smiling**

It was a typical day at seventh heaven, the bar was swarming with its usual patrons and some newcomers, ordering drinks after drinks. A brawl was stopped earlier by the raven-haired fighter, a newcomer tried to cop a feel from the counter when one of her loyal costumers stopped him by grabbing his wrist, earning a punch in the face from the said newcomer with his free hand, thus, start of the brawl. The pissed off barmaid then threw the new man out, closing the front door behind her calmly after, then treated her savior's bruised and bloodied face, while thanking and scolding him at same time, saying she could have handled it.

Tifa knew that she was attractive, from her large chest and long legs, to her angelic face and silky smooth hair, she has a lot of admirers going crazy over her, though some have crude intentions. Many have attempted to gain the beautiful barmaid's attention, some even asked her hand in marraige when they were drunk enough, but none could really succeed in doing so, because she only has eyes for a certain blond swordsman. But there was a problem.

He has eyes for someone else.

Tifa can't really bring herself to hate the beautiful brown haired girl with sparkling green eyes, she was kind, outgoing, funny and too straight forward for her own good, to Tifa's amusement. She was also her best friend, aside from Cloud, of course. She has always put up a forced smile even if her heart was shattering into pieces, whenever she sees them together, being happy and laughing, and full of love with each other, wishing she was the one in Aeris' shoes instead.

Though sometimes she can feel a bitter feeling from the inside, though she doesn't want to be feel that way, she wants to be happy for them, but it was just there and it was waiting to come out. And she's doing everything in her will power for that not to happen.

A familiar roar of a motorcycle was making its way towards the front of the bar, making Tifa smile a little, he was definitely early today. She made her way to kitchen to warm up his dinner so he can eat immediately, she knows how hungry and tired he was after his deliveries. Just when she was finished fixing his plate and making her way towards the bar again, she bumped into cloud who was walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Cloud" she said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "No, it's fine, you weren't in the bar so I came here to look for you."

"Yeah, I was warming up your dinner, why don't you eat now so you can take a shower and go to bed." she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly, though cloud noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

Cloud nodded and stared at her with a slight worried look for a few more seconds, earning a raised eyebrow from the martial artist, but he looked away and started eating his dinner.

Tifa made her way back into the bar to serve more customers, she still have an hour until closing time. She went behind the counter after giving the drinks to the table on the far right corner, then she begin to adsentmindedly wipe the bar top.

* * *

Tifa ushered the last remaining customers out, saying their goodnights then locking the door shut, she stretched then made her way upstairs, she was really looking forward to a shower tonight.

She carefully tip toed on the wooden floor on the hall upstairs, evading those particular floorboards that creak. She slowly opened the door to the kids' bedroom to check on them, when she was sure they were safe and sound asleep, she carefully closed the door and made her way towards the other bedroom across from hers.

Cloud Strife was sleeping on his stomach, with a blanket covering his lower half, exposing his shirtless torso. Tifa made her way quietly to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him up. She brushed a few strands of blonde hair from his eyes and stared at his face for a while.

 _I guess I'm not really good enough for you, huh? But your happiness is more important to me, Cloud._ Or that's what she's been convincing herself.

She smiled sadly and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

She slowly got up and made her way to her bedroom and softly closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Just as when her door was closed, Cloud slowly opened his eyes, staring at his bedroom door where tifa had just left, sotly touching the part of his cheek that Tifa kissed and smiling to himself, while slowly closing his eyes again and falling back into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Tifa woke up the bright light shining on her face, she winced a little from the brightness and looked at the clock at her nightstand, it was 7:30 in the morning. She sighed then slowly swinged her leg at the edge of the bed, stood up and stretched. She went to her closet to retrieve her day clothes and proceeded to take a shower.

She made her way downstairs after being fully dressed to start making breakfast for her "family".

She sighed at the thought. She wishes.

She was flipping some pancakes when she heard small footsteps making their way downstairs, smiling when two children emerged in the kitchen.

"Good morning Tifa!" Chirped Marlene.

"Are those pancakes? I want bacon with that!" Denzel said happily.

Tifa giggled. "Good morning you two, and yes Denzel there are bacon on the side. Cloud likes that too, remember?"

Denzel happily sat on the chair beside Marlene waiting for breakfast to be served. When Tifa was serving the plates to the children, a yawning Cloud entered the kitchen while rubbing his eyes, his morning antics made Tifa smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead." she said pinching his cheek in a playful way making Cloud wince a little, then shove his plate on his hands. Cloud chuckled and nodded his thanks before sitting on his usual spot on the dining table beside Tifa. The adults just ate in silence while the kids happily converse with each other, talking about what they were going to play after breakfast, then Cloud spoke.

"Teef?"

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"Can.." he said shyly, Tifa raised her eyebrows. "Can you.. call the rest of the gang tonight? Have a get together or something like that."

"But you have deliveries and you might be really late and not catch up at all." she said while shoving pancakes in her mouth.

"I took the day off."

This surprised Tifa, Cloud never initiated something like this, it was always Barret or Yuffie. And he even took the day off, she can't help but feel that he was planning something. But she just shrugged and said yes, she'll call everyone after breakfast.

Cloud stood up and started gathering the plates, insisting that he will wash them. Tifa just nodded and smiled, but Cloud noticed, again, that it did not reach her eyes. It was starting to worry him, he was about to asked when Tifa was already gone from the kitchen to call other members of AVALANCHE then clean tha bar for the night's get together.

He proceeded to wash the dishes, when he was done, grabbed his keys, told Tifa he just have to pick up something, made his way towards the door to Fenrir, revved the engine then took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated for some language.**

 **Chapter 2: The surprise**

 **Diclaimer:** I do not own Final fantasy and its characters.

The bar was really loud that night, Barret's laughter was booming throughout the place, while Cid and Yuffie were, as usual, bickering at petty things. Vincent was quietly sitting beside Barret, watching the two throwing insults at each other, with a slight amused expression hidden under his cloak. Nanaki was sitting on the floor below Yuffie, shaking his head, Cait Sith leaning against him who was covering his ears. Denzel and Marlene were chasing each other while laughing loudly. Cloud and Aeris were sitting with the group, laughing at the antics of their comrades, with Aeris' head resting on Cloud's shoulder. And Tifa, at her usual place behind the counter, serving food and drinks to her friends.

She looked over her shoulder only to see the two lovebirds leaning at each other, she felt a twinch of jealousy and looked away again.

 _Great._ she sighed _. Tifa, you will not be affected, you will be happy for them._ She convinced herself.

She continued to wash some glasses when she heard Cloud speak suddenly.

"umm.." He stood up and scratched the back of his head. "You guys must be wondering why you're all here."

"It doesn't matter as long there's all these booze and keep 'em fuck...in'..." Cid trailed off when he saw Tifa glaring at him "...comin'?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Shut your trap old man! No one wants to hear the words coming from that foul mouth of yours you old bag of prunes!" Yuffie shouted.

"YOU LITTLE SHI-"

"Okay, thats enough." Cloud interjected, waving his hand to silence them. Yuffie sticked her tongue out at Cid while he muttered curses under his breath.

"So umm.." Cloud began again. "I just.." he looked around nervously, then looked at Tifa who was standing at the counter who was still holding the glass she was wiping, then he looked at Aeris. She raised her eyebrows in question. Then suddenly, Cloud went down on one knee, took out a red box and revealed a beautiful platinum ring with a green gem on the center, matching Aeris' eyes. Everyone's eyes went wide and gasps from both Aeris and Yuffie, while Tifa was shaking, still holding the glass. Aeris was already crying.

"Aeris, will marry me?"

Aeris jumped up and squeeled her yes, Cloud smiled, stood up then carefully put the ring on her finger, then they hugged each other while the others were cheering, except for Barret, Marlene, Denzel and Yuffie. Instead, they were looking at Tifa, with worried look on their faces, Yuffie's hand was in her mouth, she could clearly see Tifa's state, she was trembling, then they heard a loud crash then look at the source, Tifa broke the glass she was holding in and is now looking at her bloodied hands. Aeris gasped.

"Tifa! Are you okay?" she said with worry.

Cloud was about the rush to her when Yuffie beat him to it, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him then she ran towards Tifa, grabbed her uninjured hand then pulling her upstairs. Everyone followed them with their eyes while they made their way up, looking worried, Cloud most of all.

Yuffie pulled Tifa along in the bedroom then closed the door with a lock. Tifa sat on the bed still looking at her hand, Yuffie went to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit to start treating Tifa's wounds.

They were quiet for a while until Yuffie spoke.

"I'm so sorry Tifa, I know what you're feeling right now, well, actually I don't because I never experienced the man I love being engaged to someone el-" she stopped when she realized she was hurting Tifa more with her words. She winced then looked at Tifa to see her waiting for her to continue, so she spoke again. "What I'm trying to say is, I know you're hurting right now and I know there's really nothing I can do about it, but I just want you to know that I'm here, as you're friend, I will listen so you can get that load off your chest you know. I'm not good at stuff like this but, I'll try.. there!" she just finished bandaging the wound.

Just then, Tifa looked at her friend, smiled, a genuine smile this time and hugged her.

"Thank you Yuffie." she knows she was about to cry, but she will not cry. She was a fighter.

Yuffie started patting her back then pulled away. "Of course, of course, you were always there for us you know, now, it's my turn to help you feel better!" she said while her hands were at her hips.

Tifa giggled. Yuffie laughed seeing her in a good mood again.

"You know, I just don't understand that spikey headed moron."

Tifa giggled again. "Why is that?"

"Well, he was too blind to see that the most perfect woman is right here with him, with those big boobs and long legs, ouch!" Tifa smacked her arm playfully, but it still hurt. "and the food you cook and the way you take care of him? I bet you wouldn't hesitate to wipe his ass when he can't! You love him that much you will do the most digusting things for him!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Tifa's jaw dropped but then just laughed at what she said, because she knows that it was true.

"I mean seriuosly, what's up with that? I mean Aeris is beautiful and all but she's nothing when compared to you, she can't even cook shit!"

Tifa's eyes went wide at this, both of them stared at each other then burst out laughing. Yuffie was throwing her head back while tifa was clutching her sides and wiping her eyes.

"Listen.."Tifa was still laughing. "come on their waiting for us downstairs. I really need to drink to this and get drunk." she said still wiping her eyes.

"So that means I get to drink too?"

"No." she laughed again.

"Not fair!" Tifa stuck her tongue out then ran downstairs then Yuffie started to chase her.

Across the room where they just emerged, a blond-haired man made his way out his bedroom door, where he was hiding from, after listening to the two people talking inside Tifa's room, with a shocked expression on his face.

 _Tifa... loves me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Mistake**

 **Rated for language.**

 **Warning: This chapter has lemon content.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy and its characters.

After convincing everyone that she was okay, Tifa went back to her usual place behind the bar, to continue serving her friends with more beer and cocktails. She went to the table with the tray when she noticed that Cloud was no where to be found. As if on cue, he appeared from the stairs with his usual blank look, then turned his head towards Tifa, his expression suddenly changed, from deadpan to an intense gaze, his eyes, Tifa thought, was piercing through her soul and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Cloud, sweety, are you ok?"

Aeris' question snapped Tifa out of her trance then look away from Cloud who was still holding his gaze to her, then went back to the counter to mix herself a well needed drink to calm herself down.

She went back to the group holding her drink then sat beside Yuffie, with the girl rubbing her back lightly. She smiled.

"A damn toast.." Cid began drunkily, holding his shot glass in the air. "To our newly engaged couple!" he took the shot and slammed the glass at the table. "FUCKIN' A!"

Aeris laughed and clapped while the rest nodded and took their shots as well, Yuffie winced and looked at Tifa, while she just smiled and took her shot as well.

Cloud on the other hand was still standing by the stairs staring intensely at Tifa, without the martial artist's knowledge. Barret noticed this and immediately called his attention before Aeris notices who Cloud was looking at.

"Are you just gonna stand there bein' creepy or you gonna get yo' ass back in 'ere?" said Barret with a smirk while Yuffie snickered. Aeris looked over to her fiance with a confused expression.

Tifa look behind her shoulder to look at Cloud,he was on his way to the table and he was looking at her, but he looked away when he was caught by her. Tifa raised her eyebrows at Yuffie who just shrugged.

* * *

Everybody was content and happy. Cid offered to get everyone home on the Sierra completely convincing Tifa that he was sober. Barret took the kids with him for the weekend. Everyone said their goodbyes while Aeris kissed Cloud on the lips, which made Tifa look away. When everyone was gone, Tifa started her way towards upstairs when Cloud grabbed her arm firmly but not hard to hurt. Her eyes went wide, he sure was acting very strange that night, she was drunk and so was he, everyone was, but she can still clearly see his strange behavior. When she was about to ask what was wrong, when he grabbed her other arm the started dragging her to the door and pinning her against it. This time she was a little scared, his eyes were intense and she was seeing something in there she haven't seen before. Was it.. lust?

"C-cloud?" she was dizzy, she was drunk, and doesn't know what the hell was going on. She was about to say something again when she was interrupted, this time, when his mouth found its way to hers. He kissing her, she couldn't believe it, she wanted to pull away, but doesn't want to at the same time, they were betraying Aeris. She can't do that to her. But the alchohol on her system says otherwise, she kissed him back, just as hungrily as when he started, then they started to stagger towards her bedroom, knocking everything on their way, she opened the door with her mouth never leaving his, then once inside he kicked the door shut making sure to lock it, even in his drunken state. she dragged him towards the bed by clutching a handful of his shirt, then falling backwards on the bed, dragging him with her, still kissing with the same hunger as before, he pulled away to remove his shirt then bent down again to kiss her passionately. He trailed kisses down her lower lip, chin, her neck, then her collarbone. She threw her head back to make way for him, sucking and nipping on the smooth, creamy skin. Then he cupped her breast earning a moan from Tifa while still sucking on her neck. He pulled Tifa up on a sitting position to remove her top over her head, then Tifa unclasped her bra exposing her huge breast for him to see. She was bold tonight, it was the alchohol. He stared at her exposed chest with eyes filled with lust and Tifa was maybe imagining it, was it love? Cloud pushed her again on her back and started licking on the bud of her left nipple while his hand played with the other, Tifa gasped, arching her back, she never knew she could feel pleasure as good as this, at the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, but right now she didn't care, she pushed the thought out. Cloud switched from her left nipple to the other, then licked Tifa downwards to her abdomen, Tifa couldn't contain her moans, she silently thanked Barret for taking the kids with him. Cloud sit up again to remove Tifa's skirt and casually throwing in on the floor, he ran his caloused hands on Tifa's creamy legs before resting his hands on the hem of her remaining under garment, then he gently removed it throwing it with the rest on their clothes. He looked at her, she was perfect, her face, her body as well as her kindness, sweetness, selflessness, she was indeed a Goddess. And he was blind to see that. He lowered himself between her thighs, kissing her left and right leg, before kissing her core, Tifa moaned loudly when Cloud started licking her, drinking in all of her juices, she knew she was soaking, he was making her feel this way, she was embarrassed, she was totally exposed to him but she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more, she wanted all of him, and she was going to give her all to him.

Cloud kneeled up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and boxers, joining the rest of their clothing on the floor. He hovered once again over her to kiss her fully on the lips, tongues dancing with each other, exploring each mouths. Then he pulled away again, and positioned himself between her legs and slowly, he entered her. He met resistance, Tifa winced in the sudden pain she felt, he kept pushing in until Tifa couldnt hold it any longer, screamed in pain as he was now fully inside her.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." he kissed her. "Should we stop?" he asked in a whisper.

"No.." Tifa said breathlessly. "I'm fine, I was just surprised, that's all. you can... can move now.."

"You sure?" his eyes were filled with worry. and lust.

"Yes.." she whispered.

Cloud pulled out slowly, then back in, he kept repeating until he felt Tifa relax a little. This time he couldn't contain his moans. He thrusted into her faster, Tifa's moans growing louder. He lowered himself to her shoulder and grunted with every thrust while whispering her name in her ear.

"Tifa..." he groaned.

"Cloud.." Tifa gasped as she feels her pleasure reaching its peak.

Tifa moaned loudly when she climaxed, arching her back while throwing her head back, Cloud's thrusts are becoming faster and faster. He didn't hesitate voicing the pleasure he felt when he reached his peak, filling her inside with his seeds, his moan echoing throughout the house. With one final thrust, he laid on top of her, both catching their breaths. He rolled on his back then scooped Tifa for her to lay on his chest. He ran his fingers to her hair while she put her arms around his abdomen. They were still drunk, no doubt, because neither was regretting their actions. They both closed their eyes to sleep for the night. Not knowing the complications that will occur after this.

Before Tifa completely fell asleep, she looked him. God, she loves him to death, if only he feels this way, too. If only she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The consequence**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy and its characters.

Tifa woke up feeling really sore. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling she was in pain. She looked at the clock at her night stand, it was 10 in the morning. Then she noticed that she was feeling a little lighter, she look at herself under the covers, then it dawned to her, she was naked. She suddenly sat up, intensifying the pain she was feeling, her face was in full shock but then it got worse when she looked at her left, Cloud, naked like her, was sitting up as well, looking at her with a pained expression, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No..." she whispered. Cloud look down on his lap.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came.

"This was a mistake." he said suddenly.

Tifa looked at him with face her mouth hanging open.

"I know, but.." she swallowed. " Don't say it like.. like it didn't matter." she said bitterly.

He sighed. " I'm sorry." The he got up, retrieve his clothes in one swift movement, he went out slamming the door shut.

Tifa sat there, she couldn't move, she couldn't believe Cloud would treat her like that after what happened. She was trembling all over. But she didn't want to cry, not now, she's made it this far, so she wouldn't, she tried, but she couldn't.

For the first time in many years, Tifa Lockhart was crying her heart out.

* * *

She needed a cold shower, to relieve her from her pain, physically and emotionally, she was still crying in the shower, she couldn't stop it. What would happen now? Cloud was engaged to Aeris. What would Aeris say? No. She doends't need to know, right? Of course she will hide it from her.

She felt dirty inside out. She felt like a slut. She couldn't believe she's done that to her friends, her best friends.

She went out of the shower when she calmed herself down, got dressed and headed downstairs to clean the bar. When she reached the counter there was a plate of breakfast with a note beside it. She picked up the paper and started to read.

 _Tifa,_

 _I made you breakfast, I'm sorry I walked out on you like that. I just needed to think so I went out for a while._

 _I'm really sorry._

 _Cloud._

She crumpled the note then threw it at the bin. She smiled sadly, took a sit at the stool then ate her breakfast, with a few tears falling to the marble surface of the bar.

The bar was packed that night, it was probably because of the alchohol deprived customers who didnt get the chance to drink due to the bar closing the night before to accomodate the members of AVALANCHE and Cloud's proposal. Tifa was busying herself to forget last night's events, putting on the happy facade once again to hide her pain. She promised herself to continue doing that and pretend it never happened.

* * *

It was getting worse, she was throwing up again this morning, and it was driving her crazy, she washed her mouth on the sink then looked at herself in the mirror, she was scared, she has an idea what was happening to her but she didnt want to believe it. But she decided to go to the doctor to make sure. She quickly took a shower, got dressed and went out for her appointment.

When she reached the hospital, she was asked to wait on the lobby to be called. She looked around, a lot of women with swollen bellies and mothers with children running around was sitting with her, it made her smile, just a bit.

When she was finally called, she went inside the doctor's office.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell, you are Ms. Lockhart?"

"Yes, doctor."

The doctor smiled. "Please have a seat", she gestured towards the chair in front. Tifa took her seat and explained what was happening to her for days. The doctor asked some questions, when they were done, they did some test.

After a while, the doctor came back with a clipboard and pen, wearing a flashing smile. Tifa shifted on her seat and looked at her expectantly.

"Congratulations! You are 6 weeks pregnant!"

And there it was. the news she didn't want to hear. She held back her tears and smiled but a few tears made their way out anyway, it made her look like she crying tears of joy.

But inside, she was dying.

She was leaving after the wedding, it was decided the day she found out about the baby, she would go away. Cloud and Aeris where getting married in a month. She doesn't want to ruin their marraige because of her and the child. She looked at the ultrasound picture the doctor gave her, and she smiled, she couldnt help it, she couldnt see anything yet for the baby was still really small, but she know that that tiny dot in the middle was her growing baby. And she was inlove with it already. She will raise this child on her own, cutting all ties from her friends. She was sorry for Marlene and Denzel, they'll probably be upset with her leaving, but they'll have a new mother who will care for them, maybe even better than her, she is, after all, broken. It was the best for them.

"I will protect you from all the hurt in the world baby.. I love you.." then she kissed her baby's ultrasound picture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy and its characters.

It was a perfect day, the weather, the church, which was renovated for this occasion, the flowers, everything.

Tifa was adjusting her maid of honor dress, it was a pink long flowing dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her every curve, with a slit on the front, showing her long legs as she walked. She was very appealing and beautiful. But it had gotten a little tighter around the belly area, it's a good thing she's not showing yet, though.

They were all gathered outside the doors, the entourage. Marlene in front, holding her basket of petals, she was wearing a pink flowing dress that made her look like a princess. Denzel was next, he was very handsome in his suit, holding a white pillow with rings on it. Next was Cid and Shera, the latter clinging to the pilot, then Yuffie, wearing a pink dress but not as revealing as Tifa's hers was sweet but sassy, like her. Tifa was the last, of course, holding her small boquet of flowers, and of course, the bride, was stunning in her white flowing gown, with many intricate designs, laces and sequence and small gems. she was indeed an angel.

The double doors suddenly opened, indicating the start of the entrance. One by one, each of them made their way to the front. When it was Tifa's turn, all heads turn to her, she could have sworn some men she didn't know were drooling. Her skirt flowing elegantly as walked, the slit showing off her creamy legs. She looked at the groom in front, Vincent was standing beside him as the best man, he was rather handsome in a suit, Tifa thought, but what caught her attention mostly was not Vincent, it was Cloud, he was looking at her like she was something to eat, she looked away and made her way to the front across from them. When Aeris came into the picture, everyone gasped and stood up, an angel walking in Gaia's face. She was truly stunning, but it hurt a lot when she saw Cloud's face looking at his soon to be bride, it was the look she was looking for from him the night of their passion, it was love.

The ceremony ended with applause and cheers from the people. Tifa was happy for them, she really was. And she knew this was the last time she got to be with them, so she promised herself to spend as much time with them, before she left them forever.

Yuffie was dancing like crazy, she was able to pull a not so willing Vincent to the dance floor, who just stood there like some sort of a statue, while the princess of Wutai was doing some kind of ethnic dance around him. Tifa giggled when she saw Vincent was sweating a lot.

With the party almost over, Tifa quietly went out to go back to the bar to retrieved her pre-packed belongings. She got changed, grabbed her keys then went outside to her truck. She took one last look at her home, she will miss this place, everyone, specially him. She hastily wiped a single tear then went over to driver's seat, she started the engine, took one last sad look, then started to drive away.

* * *

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud asked Yuffie who was still dancing like mad.

"What? I.. don't know." She stopped. Suddenly worried.

They asked everyone who has seen Tifa but no one did, Cloud was already panicking. He asked everyone except Aeris to look for her outside, while he went back to the bar to heck if she was there. He took his keys out the unlocked the door. He called out for her but no one answered. He made his way upstairs to check her room, but was shocked from he's seeing.

The room was bare, even the pictures were gone, he quickly went to her closet and open it with force, to find all of her belongings gone.

"No.." he whispered to himself.

He took a step back then sat at the edge of her bed, still shocked. He looked over to the left to see a crumpled paper on the trash bin. He reached for it absentmindedly and started to straighten it out.

His eyes went wide from what he was reading. he couldn't believe it. He stood up still reading the paper, then he kneeled, trembling and he was in pain, his heart is.

"No..." tears started to fall to the wood floors.

He dropped the paper still kneeling, he put his hand on his face and started sobbing. It was unlike him, the ever stoic, emotionless Cloud Strife, was crying. He was hurting, for him, for Aeris, for Tifa.

Specially for his and Tifa's child.

The paper was indicating Tifa's pregnancy from the hospital.

"Tifa..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The change**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Cloud has changed. Aeris noticed.

Not that it was the first time he's done that throughout their relationship, but this time, it was different.

Cloud fell from the roof of her church years ago, that's how they met, and instantly, they clicked. She knew she liked him, and she also knew that he felt the same, but something was off about him. He remimds her of someone she had lost, someone who was her first love, someone named Zack. They were eerily similar, the gestures, the way they spoke, the way he joked and the way he looked and talk to her. She was instantly attracted to him because of it, also because he was really good looking, Cloud is. But she knew he wasn't himself, that's why she told him during the Gondola ride on their date to the Gold Saucer that she wanted to meet "him", the real him.

Well, she did after a few events in their chase of Sephiroth. When Cloud had Mako poisoning she stayed by his side in mideel, but she was already tired so her comrades insisted that she rest on the Highwind hovering over the hospital with Tifa taking her place in taking care of Cloud, but that dreadful day, ultima weapon attacked the village and Cloud and Tifa fell into the lifestream.

They emerged after a while, but when Cloud came to, he was different. When he looked at her it was like he didn't even recognized her when she hugged and kissed him, he just stood awkwardly and stiff and hesistantly returned the hug. Then he revealed that Tifa had unlocked his memories while they were in the lifestream. She was right, he was not himself, but he was having Zack's memories, that's why they had the similarities. She was devastated finding out that Zack has died, she hid herself and cried, she realized that she was not really over him, she loved Cloud, but somewhere deep down in her heart, Zack still lives.

After a few days of awkwardness from Cloud, they continued on their relationship like nothing happened, but she noticed that he keeps on glancing to Tifa's direction once in a while, she was becoming jealous, but she ignored it.

She knew how Tifa felt about Cloud, and knowing their history, she knew that what they share was something deeper, but she fought for Cloud's feelings. She openly flirted with him to gain his attention, and eventually, she did, when he still has Zack's memories. She couldn't help but think that maybe, it was his memories that attracted Cloud to her in the first place, but she didn't want to believe that. She wants Cloud, all of him, but his history with Tifa was being in the way, or that's what she thought. She was being insecure, although she knew that Tifa would never make a move on Cloud, they were best friends, and Tifa is too selfless for her own good, she knew that, and she used that to her advantage. She knew she was being selfish, but she loved Cloud and she would fight for it.

But lately, she was losing this fight.

Ever since Tifa's departure Cloud has been distant, they just got married but she didnt feel like they did. When they made love, he would use protection, insisting he wasn't ready to have kids yet, saying that Marlene and Denzel are enough. She wants to have a child with him, but she respected Cloud's decision. But month after month he distants himself more, it was like she wasn't even there in the first place. She knew she was losing him.

But they started out great, they were going so well, she loved him, he loved her... right?

* * *

 **Cloud's POV**

I've never been so confused with my life. I love my wife, but why am I keeping my distance from her. I just don't feel like talking, maybe it was more than that, I don't feel complete, I feel empty.

I'm feeling guilty treating her like this, but I couldn't help it. I know I'm making her miserable, but I am too. I'm longing for something more, or rather, someone.

Tifa leaving took its toll on me, I was so used to her being around, caring for me.

Loving me.

Maybe I was overconfident knowing that she would always be there for me, but losing her like this, it made me realize what I have lost, what I have ignored.

I just want to see her, hear her, feel her again.

Is she doing ok? What about our baby?

I asked Yuffie for help to look for her, I knew they share a bond like no other, they trusted each other. When I told her the news about Tifa's pregnancy, she kicked me between my legs, hard. I asked her not to tell anyone, Aeris shouldn't know, she agreed and told me she was doing it for Tifa, not for me. And she wouldn't want the guys castrating me. I kept on asking her if she found anything, she got pissed after a while and told me she'll come straight to me when she found them, Tifa and our child.

That was 5 years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The dream**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

 _He was driving away on fenrir, but he had no particular destination in mind, he was running away, he wants to get away from all the hurt in the world._

 _His PHS rings and he stopped driving and got off fenrir, hoping that it was Yuffie calling with some news, and hopefully, a good one. He took out his phone and stared at the screen, it was indeed Yuffie. He answered immediately._

 _"Any news?"_

 _There was silence, then he heard it, a sob coming from the end of the line, his eyes widen and his heart fell, something was wrong._

 _"Yuffie what's wrong?"_

 _Still, sobbing was heard._

 _"Dammit Yuffie! Please answer me!" He was already bracing himself for the news._

 _"Cloud.." She sobbed harder. "Cloud.. Tifa.." his eyes were burning now. "She was living in kalm for a while, but she slipped down the stairs of her home during her 5th month of pregnancy. It took a while before she could call for help, she was bleeding badly, when they took her to the hospital, she already lost a lot of blood.." she cried harder, louder. Tears were already falling from Cloud's eyes while still holding the phone to his ears. He already knows what's next. "She lost her baby.. and she.. she.."_

 _"She what Yuffie." Cloud said choking through tears. He was trembling violently._

 _"She lost so much blood.. and she died."_

 _He didn't say anything for a few more seconds, Yuffie was just sobbing more at the other line. Then, he lost it, he kneeled dropping his phone and starting screaming._

 _"No! NO! NO! NO!" He pounded his fist so hard on the road his hands were bleeding._

 _"NO! Tifa no! please! please, this isn't real! This isn't..." he trailed off and cried harder, more than ever. He had never cried like this, but for Tifa, he will, and he will never be ashamed of it. He was in so much pain. He just wants to die too and join Tifa and their child in the lifestream, maybe they can be a real family then._

 _"Cloud?!" he can hear Yuffie in the other line of the PHS he dropped, he didn't want to hear anymore._

 _"Cloud!"_

 _He put his hands in his chest, his heart was going to explode. Then suddenly, the surrounding changed, he looked around and saw that he was in a hall, it was all white, then he heard a faint beeping sound from the door in front of him, he slowly stood up, still shaking, and peeked through the small opening at the door. He gasped._

 _A bloodied Tifa was lying on the white bed, she has a bulge on her stomach and the doctors and nurses inside where trying to save her. He stood there in shock, then he tried to open the door but it was locked._

 _"LET ME IN!" he shouted while pounding it._

 _Then he heard it, that never ending beeping sound indicating that someone's life has ended._

 _He kicked open the door open to get inside, but the surroundings changed again, it was pitch black._

 _"Tifa!" no answer._

 _"TIFA!" still nothing._

 _Then he heard something, someone was crying, he looked around, then his eyes went wide when he suddenly saw her. It was Tifa. And she was holding a bundle of blankets on her arms, but it was not just a blanket, he saw tiny arms moving from inside. She was holding their child. Tifa was looking at him with a sad look while tears were falling like waterfalls._

 _"Tifa..?" He tried to move._

 _Then he started running towards them, but he wasn't going anywhere near them, though Tifa was not moving at all. He kept running and running but he couldn't reach them._

 _"Tifa! Please!"_

 _Slowly, Tifa and the baby was being swallowed into the darkness and she cried even harder. The baby started crying as well. It was breaking his heart all over again. He started running faster but it was no use._

 _"Tifa! Please don't go!"_

 _Then, they were gone. He stopped running then collapsed on the floor of the empty void._

 _"Cloud?" it was a woman's voice, it was Tifa's._

 _He looked up. "Tifa?" He stood up again. "Tifa?!"_

 _"Cloud!" he was called again._

 _"TIFA!"_

"Cloud!"

He snapped his eyes open, he was covered in cold sweat and was breathing heavily. He sat up and held his head in his hands, his body began to tremble, then he started sobbing again.

"Cloud?! What happened?! You were screaming in your sleep! Was it a nightmare? please let me help you honey." Aeris pleaded while putting her arms around him. But Cloud didn't hear or feel her, he was overwhelmed by his dream. He was already fearing the worst.

What if the real reason why Tifa hadn't been found by Yuffie was because she..

No.

That would not be true. It can't be. He wouldn't be able to take it.

He would kill himself.

Beside him, Aeris was crying with him, but it was for a different reason, although it was also because of his state, which is so unlike him, Cloud never cried, not in a million years he would cry, but then he was, but what made her tear up even more was something else. While he was screaming and thrashing in his sleep, she heard him say something that she didn't want to hear.

He was saying Tifa's name.

* * *

Cloud took a cold shower after what happened last night. He needed it. Hoping that it would wash away the anguish that he felt, but it didn't, he was still suffering.

Maybe this is the price he has to pay for his betrayal. He slept with his best friend behind his fiance's back right after he proposed to her. He deserved this, he knows. He just hope that Tifa is alright and isn't suffering like him. He hoped that she was really alive, and that dream is just really a dream.

He got dressed and went downstairs to make himself some coffee. His wife was still sleeping. He quickly finished his coffee with some toast, washed the mug and plate in the sink, went to the door to get his keys, walked over to fenrir locking the door behind him and proceeded to do his deliveries. He was going to Cosmo canyon and Corel for the day, and some local deliveries along edge. He needed to get away, he was exhausted, mentally anyway. He wanted to push his thoughts away for a while.

He came out the door of the local fruit and vegetable shop in edge looking inside the envelope he was holding, it was his pay from the delivery he just made. When he was finished counting his gil, he put it in his back pocket. He was walking towards fenrir when his PHS started ringing, he fished out his phone, flipped it open and stared in shock at the name flashing at the screen.

It was Yuffie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The gift**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything.

Cloud stared at his PHS for a while. He was scared. But he wants to know what she was about to say, after a few more seconds of hesitation, he answered it the slowly raised the phone to his ear.

"Helloooo?! Hey you chocobo headed moron!" Her voice was so loud he had to remove the phone away a few inches while he winced. But he felt relief, she was not about to deliver bad news.

"Uhh, hey Yuffie." he swallowed.

"Are you in edge?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Listen spikey, I need you to come and meet me at that new cafe five blocks from your house, you know that one?"

"Yeah, I delivered there 2 days ago."

"Great! I'll see you in 30 minutes then! Don't be late spike-o!"

"Uh, yeah. Alright, but what is th-" the line went dead. Cloud looked at his phone with his eyebrows raised. Then he quickly went over to fenrir to drive to that cafe he was meeting Yuffie with.

He parked his beloved motorcycle right in front of the cafe. He peeked inside and saw Yuffie sitting on the booth by the glass window on the far left corner. She was looking at something at the table and was grinning like an idiot. His heart beat raised rapidly. He went inside, Yuffie looked up, then returned to the thing she was looking at then put them inside an envelope. Cloud sat across from her. Yuffie was still grinning like an idiot it looked like her face was gonna rip in half.

"I have a gift... for you." smile never leaving her face. Cloud supressed his laugh by clearing his throat and rubbing his nose, she was looking ridiculous by the second.

"What is it?" he asked expectantly.

Yuffie slid the envelope slowly in Cloud's direction with the same cat like grin she was sporting earlier. His mouth twitched. He looked at the envelope on front of him.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you just open it!" gesturing at the said envelope angrily. Her face suddenly turned into a scowl. It made Cloud shake his head in confusion of her mood swings. Maybe it was her time of the month.

He took the envelope and opened it, getting the items inside, they were photographs. He set the envelope aside to get a good look. And the first photo made his eyes wide.

It was Tifa. She seemed to be walking by a beach, wearing a flowy yellow sun dress while holding in her big beach hat, smiling beautifully, but she was not looking at the camera, it was like she was not aware that her photo was being taken. Cloud swallowed. He couldn't believe it, after 5 years, they had finally found her.

"How.. what.." he licked his dry lips. "Where...?" he was still in shock.

"Well that's a beach, where else could that be?" the Wutain princess said while licking some milkshake off her straw.

"Costa del sol." he said smiling. "So she's alright." now he was the one grinning like an idiot.

 _She's so beautiful. But she's more beautiful than ever._

"Take a look at the other photos Chocobo head." she sipped her milkshake loudly.

He did what she said and his eyes widen even more. It was a picture of a young boy, not more than 5 years old, he was really handsome, he had hair raven hair and piercing blue eyes. Like Tifa, he wasn't looking at the camera. Cloud was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but Yuffie cut him off.

"Just continue looking, don't speak until you're done. I'll tell you everything after." she said slightly annoyed, sipping her milkshake loudly again.

He looked at the third picture and his mouth fell open. It was a picture of a young girl this time, she's about the same age as the boy in the earlier photo, but she has blond hair and ruby eyes. She was impossibly beautiful, her smile was familiar, it was like _her_ smile. Tifa's smile.

He opened his mouth again but he remembered what Yuffie said, so he looked at the fourth picture, and this time, it made him tear up. Tifa was hugging the two children with their backs on her, they looked really happy, laughing and playing. It was a beautiful sight. Tears were threatening to fall, so he covered his eyes with his gloved hand. Yuffie noticed this so she stood up, sat beside him then started patting his back. Cloud sniffed then looked at the photo again, he calmed down a bit. He sighed.

"You know this already, they're living in Costa del sol. She owns a bar there called The Playpen ." She giggled. "She had children when she established it of course she was gonna name it something like that!" she laughed loudly while slamming her hands on the table. They got dirty looks from the other customers.

However,Cloud was still speechless. He was still looking at the last photo.

"Congratulations, you have twins daddy Cloudy!" she said while shaking the still speehless blond by his shoulder.

"Well, I gotta go, I'm going to see Vinny." She stood up but Cloud grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you." he said quietly. Yuffie smiled and ruffled his hair. Then waved at him goodbye then went out the door. He will send her a mastered thank you materia later.

Yuffie went back inside when he was putting the photos back in its envelope and went over to Cloud. She put her hand in his shoulder. The swordsman raised his eyebrows.

"His name is Pierre, and the girl is Simone, they're 4 years old."

He nodded slowly in a daze. Then he asked. "Did they see you take these?"

She laughed. "No, she might run away again if she finds out that I know where she is, like what she's been doing for the past 5 years." she pouted. Cloud chuckled. So that was it.

"Thanks again." he said, smiling, it was heart warming. Yuffie nodded then headed to the door.

Now he knows where he needs to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The reunion**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

He was going tomorrow, he will finally see them, See her. He was excited about it. He keep the photos inside his shirt, close to his heart as he drove towards home. His deliveries were done for the day.

He parked fenrir in front of Seventh heaven, or former bar rather, he'd closed the bar after the raven-haired barmaid left. He walked over to the front and fished out his keys, opened the door and went inside, just then, a young teenage boy walked towards him to welcome him home.

"Welcome home, Cloud." Denzel said with a small smile. He has gotten really tall these past few years, and he is quite handsome as well.

"Hey there, how was your day?" He asked.

Denzel looked down suddenly. "Trixie broke up with me." He said pouting. Cloud raised one eyebrow, he didn't even know he has a girlfriend.

"Aren't you too young for that?" The blond said while unbuckling his sword sheath and shoulder guard. "Where's Marlene?"

"In the kitchen with Aeris." He said with a blank look. He must have gotten it from him, he thought. Cloud chuckled.

He proceeded to enter the kitchen to see Aeris and Marlene preparing dinner.

"Cloud!" the young girl greeted happily and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Hey honey." Aeris said while wiping her hands, smiling. Cloud smiled back. She went over to Cloud and hugged him, he hugged her back. She pulled away then offered him dinner. He nodded then sat himself at his usual spot on the dining table.

The four of then ate in silence, everyone was probably exhausted. After dinner, Aeris cleaned up the table and washed the dishes, while Cloud decided to shower. A cold one.

He felt really bad. He felt guiltier than ever. He was confused and angry. Angry with himself. Why does he have to be so messed up in the head that he didn't decide to do the right thing before? He realize all these years that the one he loved was right there all along, and she loved him back as equally, she who sacrificed a lot for him, took care of him, fed him, loved him.

He loves her, he was sure now. He loves Tifa Lockhart, it was always her. But he can't even be with her. He's married, apparently to his dead bestfriend's ex-girlfriend, he chuckled bitterly at himself. Zack must be cursing him from the lifestream right now.

He turned the shower off and covered himself with a towel. When he emerged from the bathroom, Aeris was in the bedroom, with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but he knows already what was running through her mind.

"I.." she trailed off. "I just missed you that's all." She gave him a sad smile that made his heart jump. He felt terrible. He was betraying her again.

"Me... too." He wasn't sure anymore. He doesn't know anymore. He just wanted to be swallowed by the floor at the moment so he wouldn't have to face her.

"I love you, Cloud, goodnight." She walked towards him, and hugged him. He hugged her back, but it was stiff. He wanted to cry again. He was sad for Aeris, because he knows that she knows, that his heart was already somewhere else. He closed his eyes while he hugged her. He held her closer then whispered a goodnight to hear ear.

He really is a horrible person.

* * *

"I going to be away for a day or two. Delivery in Wutai."

"Oh.." The green eyed brunette said sadly. "Well, make sure you have everything you need."

"Yeah, i know, I have them right here." Pointing on his duffle bag.

"Alright, be careful." She gave him a long lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you.."

Cloud swallowed. "I.. love you, too."

* * *

He had reached the place, Costa del sol. Yuffie gave him Tifa's address, and he was going over there right now. He asked people around about it and after a while, he had finally reached it.

It was a two story house, it looks nice and cozy with some light pastel colors. It made the blond smile. He was nervous, what if she rejects him and kicked him out? He hope not. He stood at the front door with his fist closed, hovering at the front of the door for a few minutes, he must have looked like an idiot.

He finally knocked then took a step back, then braced himself for Tifa' s high kick the moment she sees him.

The door opened to reveal the raven-hair beauty, he was seeing it all in slow motion, she was beautiful, even better than the pictures, she smiled at first then her face immediately changed to horror when she realized who it was. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Cloud..."

The swordsman smiled sadly at her.

"Tifa..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The betrayal**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Tifa stood by the door in shock. Why would he show up now? She knew he will find her eventually, but she wasn't ready to face him yet, she thought she was, and she also thought that he doesn't care anymore because he's happily married. But here he was, returning to her life making her heart hammer like mad.

After all these years, she worked hard to forget her undying love for him. She tried and she thought she did a good job, but the moment he reached her door, she knew that she was fooling herself. Her love for this man never ceased. How could it? When she had two little people constantly reminding her of him, they were after all, a part of him.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes, neither said anything, the blond was sweating now, he wiped his forehead with his gloved hand. Tifa began to speak.

"Ho-" She was cut off by two screaming kids coming to the door, they were now running in circles around her. Cloud surpressed his growing smile and the tears forming in his eyes. He was seeing them now, they were his children. Their children.

And he was inlove.

Tifa looked up a Cloud. She smiled a little but her eyes were sad. She sighed.

"Do you.. you want to come in?" She said with a sad smile.

Cloud nodded slowly still looking at the kids who came back inside the house, still chasing each other. He took a step forward, Tifa side stepped to make way. Once he was inside, the martial artist closed the door behind her.

"Why don't you take a seat?" She put a hand on his shoulder. He missed that gesture. A lot.

He did what he's told and took a seat on the couch. He looked around. He saw a big picture of Tifa and the kids above the fireplace. It was beautiful. He smiled.

"Who're you?"

Cloud looked down to see two cute faces looking at him with eyes wide as saucers. The blond smirked at how adorable and funny they looked.

"Hello." patting their heads. "I'm Cloud." he smiled.

"That's a funny name!" The girl giggled with her hand in her mouth. "I like it." She said while her hands are in her back, swaying her body left and right.

"You're moturrbike is sooo cool mister Cloud!" The boy said, eyes still wide. "Are you a friend of my mummy?" He was now sitting beside him, legs swaying. The girl sat beside the blond at the other side.

"Ye-"

"Kids, why don't you play in your room, Cloud and I have a lot to talk about." Tifa interuppted carrying a tray with some lemonade.

"Okay!" said the kids at the same time and ran towards their room. Cloud followed them with his eyes, still smirking.

"What are you smirking at Strife?" He looked at Tifa, she was also smirking.

"I uh.."

"So Yuffie told you where I am huh?" She said while giving him his glass. He said thanks quietly.

"How did you know?" taking a sip. It was good.

"I've been seeing her around for the past 5 years, and was also running away from her. I guess I can never run away from the White rose of Wutai." She giggled. Cloud chuckled.

"So.. how are you? I mean, you and Aeris? How is she?" He knew she would ask.

"I.. don't know.. we've been growing apart these past years."

"Why? You love each other like mad. Why would that happen?" She took a drink.

He sighed. He doesn't know where to begin.

"Look.." he took a deep breath. "I was a mess back then, you know that right?" He looked at her. Tifa nodded. He looked down again. "I was relieving Zack's memories, and that includes Aeris." Tifa looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Aeris told me.. that she was Zack's ex-girlfriend."

Tifa's mouth fell open. She didnt know that.

"I think I was attracted to her because of Zack. When we fell into the life stream and you unlocked my memories, I felt different towards her. I didn't love her that way anymore." He looked at Tifa, she was not looking at him but her face was shocked. "I tried to love her again, and I thought if I proposed to her, I can do that, but.. I didn't."

He was looking down now. He was ashamed of himself.

"Because my heart always belonged to someone else. and It was too late for me to realize that." Tifa looked up at him. He looked at her as well.

"I love you, Tifa. I always have, and I'll always will." Tifa put her hand to her mouth and started sobbing. Cloud reached out to her and put an arm on her shoulder. He pulled her closer to his chest and he too started crying.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered while crying. Tifa hugged him by his waist and he hugged her back, it was a tight hug. They missed each other, now that they knew they felt, they will not let go of each other anymore.

And once again, the start of their betrayal.

* * *

"Pierre? Simone? Come here for a sec." Tifa called from the living room. A few seconds later, they heard the pitter patter of small footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mummy! Cloud!" Chirped the young girl. The blond smiled.

"Come, sit here." The children obeyed.

"Do you remember when I told you that daddy is just away because of work?" the children nodded. "Well.." she looked at Cloud. "He's back!"

Both the kids looked at their Mother to Cloud and their eyes went wide again making Cloud laugh this time.

"You're our daddy?!" They said at the same time really loud making Cloud jump.

"Y-yes." Cloud stammered. Tifa giggled.

They paused for a while then began an ear splitting shriek of happiness making the adults wince. They charged at cloud making him fall off the couch and began hugging him, he hugged them back, laughing. Tifa was also laughing hard.

"I can't believe you're back!" His son said.

He patted his head. "Yes, I'm back."

"Are you staying this time daddy?" His daughter asked happily.

He kissed her forehead. "Yes baby, daddy's here to stay."

The kids started kissing his face everywhere. Tifa joined them at the floor and started tickling Cloud. The kids were laughing hysterically then tickled their father, too.

It was perfect. The blond and the brunette stared at each other, then leaned to give each other a kiss. Their son made a sound of disgust while their daughter squeeled.

"I love you.. all of you..." Cloud said, smiling brightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The kiss**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

He still couldn't believe it. He never thought that it was going to be like this. He had expected rejection, but here he was, being welcomed to his "family" like he hadn't done anything wrong. He loves them, and he would give his all to them. But he forgot one thing that will stop him from doing that.

That he was married to someone else. That he has a wife waiting for him at home. The wife he will eventually go home to, leaving this family of his for a while, he will be making excuses to his children, he didn't lile that, not one bit. And he hates himself even more now. They don't deserve this kind of situation.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Simone called out. they were eating dinner.

"Hmm? What is it munchkin?" He smiled sweetly to his baby girl. He was really inlove.

"I'm about to start school after summer! Isn't that cool?!" She said.

"Me too! Me too!" Pierre interjected.

The blond chuckled. "That's great, you two will do good, I'm sure." he said smiling

"Now you two, why don't you finish up, it's almost bedtime." Their mother said.

"Aawwww! But we still want to play with daddy!" Simone pouted. Cloud smirked at his daughter's antics.

"Don't worry baby, we'll play tomorrow, me, you and my little man right here." he said, ruffling Pierre's hair.

"Hey! Daddy!" His son protested while laughing.

* * *

Cloud offered to tuck his baby boy and girl for the night while Tifa did the dishes. She still have to stop at her bar to check on things. She called her regular sitter for the night so she can take Cloud to The Playpen.

"Okay squirts, get to bed." The kids happily did so. They each have their own bed, Simone's has pink butterflies in it, while Pierre's was blue and was loaded with baby chocobos. Above each of their headstands was their name,the wooden letters was i different colors. It made him smile and sad, suddenly thinking how much he had missed from their lives.

"Daddy?" Pierre said sleepily, he was really tired.

"Hmm?" Cloud went over to him.

"Are you gonna be here tomorrow?"

He kissed his son's forehead. "Yes big guy, I will be here." Pierre smiled.

"Goodnight." He kissed both of their foreheads and proceeded to the door when Simone spoke.

"I love you, daddy." Then she was asleep. Cloud smiled.

"I love you, too. Sweetheart."

* * *

"How did it go?" Tifa said wiping her hand dry.

"They we're knocked out." Tifa giggled. "Well, I'll go and get ready now? You do the same ok?" Cloud nodded.

* * *

They made their to the bar on his beloved fenrir. They parked in the front, it was a nice place, her bar. More colorful than Seventh Heaven, no doubt. The Playpen was indeed, looking like a playpen. It has many lights and it was big inside. He just realized how successful Tifa is with her business. It was definitely a high class place.

When they went inside, they were greeted by her staff. All of them stopped to take a look at him though.

One of the ladies who was wearing the uniform, a staff, was whispering in Tifa's ear. The martial artist whispered back, earning a surprised look from the woman, then looking back at him. He was not liking the attention.

"Okay everyone, meeting in the back in five."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said in chorus.

They held a small meeting at the back room, with Tifa asking questions about supplies and whatnot. But they weren't really paying attention to her, all eyes were on him. He wanted to get out.

"Hmmm." Tifa noticed this. She couldn't blame them, Cloud was indeed one of the hottest man that ever walked in the face of Gaia.

"This is Cloud by the way." She put her arms on his waist. He returned the gesture. "My boyfriend and the father of my children." She said proudly. Cloud blushed and nodded.

The women's eyes went wide. Tifa smirked.

"Pierre totally got his eyes!" One of the guys said.

"And Simone got his hair!" A woman said, giggling.

He was not liking the attention. He wanted to run home like a maniac and hide under the covers of Tifa's bed.

He scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh thanks." Tifa giggled.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to the bar. "

"Every woman was into you, I can't blame them, you're totally... sexy." She said while opening the door.

He raised one eyebrow. "Really huh." he said smugly.

They went inside the door, then they were greeted by the sitter. Tifa paid her then she left. They made their way upstairs, Tifa slowly opened the twin's room, they both smiled when they saw that they were sound asleep. She silently closed the door. They made their way to Tifa's room and went inside, as soon as they entered, Cloud pinned Tifa on the wall, his face only inches from her. Tifa became breathless seeing the look on his face.

"You think I'm sexy?" He whispered seductively in her ear. She sighed.

"You have no idea." She whispered back.

Cloud growled then took her mouth in his hungrily.

Then a closing of a door was heard with a soft click.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The phone**

 **Warning: There is lemon on this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

He had missed her, and he just realizes how much when he started kissing her. He was showing it all to her. He was hungry for her, and he wanted all of her. The brunette fighter was just as hungry as he was, moaning as their tongues danced with each other.

He grabbed her wrists then held them above her head while he pressed his arousal on her abdomen, she moaned in his mouth. His free hand went roaming on her upper body, feeling her every curve, then slowly moved upwards to cup her generous breast. He lowered his mouth to her jaw,then trailed kisses on her neck, sucking on her skin, she threw her head back and sighed.

He pushed her shirt up to reveal her breasts, then lowered himself and began sucking on her bud, while still holding her wrists upward. It was driving her mad. He stood up and lowered his hands to remove her shirt and bra completely, he was about to carry her to the bed when Tifa pushed him suddenly instead, towards the bed, her yes predatory. He fell on his back, his eyes wide in surprise. Then Tifa hovered above him and started kissing him passionately, he returned it with the same passion, mouths exploring each other. She removed his shirt over his head then threw it across the room, she ran her hands on his muscular torso, earning a groan from him, it was music to her ears. She slowly lowered her hand towards his belt and started unbuckling it, Cloud looked at what she was doing with his eyes slightly wide, Tifa was smirking sexily at him, he swallowed.

When his fly was opened, the ruby-eyed warrior removed his pants in one swift movement, throwing it without a care in the world. Then she gently removed his boxers leaving him exposed for her to see.

He was about to say something when Tifa started stroking his length, he became breathless instead. She continued her ministrations for a few more minutes then he earned his surprise of a lifetime, she took him fully in her mouth. He was going crazy now. His mouth was open from his silent screams, he wanted to voice his pleasure all out, but his twins would hear them.

It didn't take long for him to explode in her mouth, a long moan made its way out, making Tifa smile behind what she was doing. She suck him one last time making him shiver before sitting up to remove her pants and panties. She kick them away and started positioning herself in Cloud's already erect manhood, but e sat up and pinned her to bed on her back, surprising her. He has a lustful smirk on hi face.

"It's my turn now baby." He whispered against her mouth, then began to roam his hand downward to rub her soaking folds. "You're soaking wet, can't wait?" He said huskily with a smirk.

"It's because you're too sexy." she moaned. "You make me feel this way." She said breathlessly.

He kissed her again passionately while still rubbing her nether lips, then Tifa gasped when he slid a finger inside her core and flicked her nub. He then proceeded to lick her already swollen nipples while playing with the bud with his thumb with the other. It was driving her crazy but she wanted more.

She knew she was reaching her breaking point as he continued flicking her insides, applying more pressure making her moan louder. Then her hand flew to her mouth, hoping the kids didnt hear. She threw her head back in a silent scream when she came apart, reaching her peak. She wanted to scream.

Cloud pulled out his finger then started licking the juices surrounding it, Tifa blushed but it aroused her more.

"Tell me what you want Tifa." He said in a low husky voice while running his hands on her curvacious body. He was amazed how she maintained her gorgeous figure after giving birth to their twins.

"I want you, all of you, inside me." She said breathlessly, she couldn't wait any longer. With that, he positioned himself between her legs and started pushing into her, he easily slid inside with ease due to her wetness, it made then both moan, he bent down down to kiss her slowly for a while, then pulled away to start pounding her hard and fast, she arched her back from the force and pleasure, she can't get enough of it. Cloud groaned while continuing his pace, stretching her insides, filling her with all of him. She was about to climax again, it was coming fast that it made her scream causing Cloud to put his hand on her mouth to muffle the sound while he continued thrusting her with the same force. He felt her insides tightening triggering his own completion, he lowered himself on her shoulder and started to bite her, his thrust now without a rythim going slower and slower. Then he stopped and rolled on his back so he wouldn't crush his beloved with his weight, catching his breath. Tifa lied down to his chest and he slid his arm under her neck and put his arm around her.

"I love you.." He whispered. It made Tifa tear up.

"I love you more.." Cloud kissed her forehead.

"By the way, thanks for telling the twins that I was just away because of work, that you didn't make me look bad."

"Of course, why would I do that to you?" She kissed his chin. He closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep now sweetheart." He said sweetly to her.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

They were about to fall asleep when his PHS suddenly rang, he quickly sat up with Tifa making way for him, he flipped his phone open from the night stand and stared at the screen, his face white as paper.

It was Aeris.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The family photo**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

"Who is that? Is that Aeris?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah."

His lover sighed then laid down. "You should get that." She said in monotone. Cloud looked at her and saw her blank look. He knows that she was pissed.

"I uh, I'm just gonna.."

"Yeah, go ahead. The balcony is that way.." She turned to her side facing away from him. "I love you.. goodnight." He went around the bed to her side and kissed her lips.

"Goodnight." He whispered. Then he went to the balcony and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Umm hey." He bit his lower lip.

"How.. how are you? Well you didn't call so.."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was just busy." _Yeah, busy with another woman_. He thought bitterly.

"I know. I'm just glad you're alright."

"You should get some sleep now." He said looking behind him, Tifa was asleep.

"Yeah. Okay." She paused. "I miss you."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Umm. Good night then. I love you always."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I love you, too." _Liar._ The line went dead.

How long can he continue like this?

* * *

He decided to make breakfast for all of them, bacon was sizzling on the pan when he heard small footsteps coming to the kitchen. He smiled.

"DADDY!" He jumped again from how loud the voice of his daughter is.

"Hello daddy! Good morning!" Both of them are hugging each of his legs now. He lowered himself to their height then kissed each of their foreheads.

"Good morning squirts." Smiling big. The twins giggled.

"What's the ruckus this early in the morning?" His lover made her way to the kitchen while yawning loudly. Cloud smirked.

"Mummy!" The twins said at the same time hugging their mother's legs this time.

"Good morning angels. Didn't gave your daddy a headache?" She looked at Cloud, smirking.

"No!" Pierre said brightly. " That's only for you mummy." Tifa's jaw dropped. Cloud stopped stirring to look at his son with an amused expression. Then laughed, the brunette laughed along with him while shaking her head.

"Stop laughing and finish that mister, we're starving! Right kids?"

"YEAH!" The twins said loudly again. Their father winced, how voices that loud can come out of two small people, he would never know. They remind him of Yuffie.

Speaking of Yuffie, he will talk to her later. He was sure she was dying for some news.

* * *

They decided to go to the beach today. He talked to Tifa after breakfast saying that he will need to go home tonight, she was sad, but she understood. He have to do something about this soon.

They agreed to spend time and go for a swim. They made their way to the beach carrying a basket, beach towels, a cooler while each of them were wearing their respective swimsuits already. It was common for the place for people walking around town with only their bikinis and trunks. Cloud couldn't help looking at his beloved, she was really sexy in her bikini, she was intoxicating, at the same time he wanted to cover her to stop all those men oggling at her with their mouths watering. He put his arms on her waist and gave them all a smug look. They looked away. Cloud smirk.

The twins were holding each of their parents' hands while they all walk at the sea side after settling down their stuff. Everyone was staring at the perfect family in front of them. The father, with unbelievably spiky hair and icy blue eyes, was a very handsome man with a perfect muscular body, the mother, was curvacious and has a beauty of a Goddess. Their son was addicting to look at, with the unusual combination of raven hair and piercing blue eyes like his dad, they could tell he was going to break a lot of hearts, and their daughter, with bright blond hair, wine colored eyes, and rosy cheeks, she was a living doll, everything about her was perfect.

But what everybody doesn't know is that this perfect family has a dirty secret. The secret of betrayal. But it didn't matter at the moment, it was perfect for them.

A travelling photographer spotted them and started walking towards them, he offered to take their family picture. They agreed of course. They took it with their backs on the ocean. He offered to get it developed for them and he asked where they were staying. Tifa showed him where they were going to spend the day. He said he'll ve back after 30 minutes with the photo.

* * *

"Mummy can we build a sand castle?!" Peirre asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course honey, but stay where I can see you."

"Don't worry, I'll be with them." Her boyfriend said after drinking his soda.

"Alright." She was sitting by a beach towel reading a book. Cloud kissed her then joined his twins.

The photographer returned some time later carrying a rectanglar box with a gift wrap and gave it to Tifa.

"What is it?"

"Better see for yourself, ma'am." He said smiling.

She ripped the wrapper the stared at the item inside, her eyes watered. It was the photo that they took earlier by the photographer, Cloud was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him, though only his upper half was in the photo, it wasn't showing his legs. The twins were sitting on each of his lap, while Tifa was on his back, she has her arms on her lover's neck while tilting her head to the left, all of them smiling brightly. It has a simple silver frame. It was really beautiful. There was an envelope inside with smaller copies of the photo.

"How much for this?"

"I don't actually ask for-"

"Oh don't be silly." She took out her wallet. "Here." She shoved the gil on the man's hand. His eyes widen at the amount. It was 100 gil.

"This is too much ma'am!"

"No, now run along!" She shooed him playfully. He laughed.

"Okay, thanks ma'am."

"No." She looked at the photo again and smiled. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The lies**

 **Warning: There is lemon in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

It was time to go home, to his wife that is. He was going to leave again, and it was making him miserable. The twins we're tired from playing with him all day, he tucked them in, both of them fell asleep instantly, unaware that when they woke up, their father would be gone again.

He packed his duffle bag while Tifa was getting ready to go to the bar. If she was upset, she wasn't showing it. Typical Tifa, he knew she didn't want this to be more difficult than it already is.

"Got everything in there?"

He zipped his bag close. "Yeah." She nodded.

They went downstairs, Tifa was still waiting for the sitter to come so he'll go first. Before they reach the door, he stared at their family picture now hanging above the fireplace. It broke his heart.

"Here." His lover said giving him a smaller copy. He smiled at it then he kissed it with his eyes closed. He looked at Tifa, she was still smiling, but he knows that she was hurting. He hugged her.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't worry about the kids. I'll talk to them." He nodded slowly. Then he kissed her passionately, she returned it. He felt his body getting hot, how can he leave now?

He carried her while she wrapped her legs around his waist then staggered towards the bathroom near the kitchen. They went inside and he shut the door with his foot.

"Cloud, the sitter." She said breathlessly.

"We'll just be quick." He turned her around and lowered her panties under her skirt, he undid his zipper to reveal his erection, he stroked himself a few times before he slowly entered her from behind while she was bracing herself with her hands on the wall. She gasped. His thrusts were fast and hard and she was loving it. He sighed with every thrust. He was thinking that the sitter might come any minute so he moved faster, making Tifa crazy. They both climaxed at the same time with Cloud groaning on her back while Tifa covered her mouth with her hand. He rested his head on the back of her neck for a bit before pulling out and closing his pants again. Tifa pulled up her underwear.

He was still catching his breath. "That was..."

Tifa faced him now. "Amazing.." she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, then the doorbell rang.

"That's our cue." He looked down.

"I love you.." she kissed him again.

"I love you, too. So much."

* * *

The sitter went inside, the brunette walked the blond warrior to his fenrir while holding hands. He hesistantly let go of her hand to board his bike. He looked at her and sighed.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

He nodded, then place his goggles over his eyes, and revved the engine. But before he accelerated, he placed his hand behind Tifa's head and pulled her closer to him so he can give her a sweet, lingering kiss. He was going to miss her. Miss them.

"I love you.." He would never stop saying that.

"I love you more." She took a step back then waved her hand. Then he took off. She returned to the house and closed the door behind her. She went up to her room and slowly closed the door. She leaned against it and slowly slid on her back, now sitting on her carpeted floor, she then put her hand on her mouth and started sobbing quietly while her other hand was clutching her shirt along where her heart is.

* * *

Out in the road, the blond warrior was speeding, wanting to forget the pain. His eyes were watering but he needed to be strong for them. He blinked the tears away, but he couldn't hold it in. He stopped on the side of the road, removed his goggles, then covered his eyes with his gloved hand. His sobs were uncontrollable now. His masculine voice echoing through the night.

After he calmed down in a while, he placed his goggles back up then drove home. Leaving the life that he was happy with, to be with his wife once again.

* * *

He finally reached home. It was really late, he look at his phone, it was 3:27 in the morning. He parked his bike up front then slowly got off. He fished out his keys to enter his home, then was greeted by a brown haired beauty sleeping on the couch, he felt more guilty, she must waiting all night. He sighed then decided to carry her to their room.

He reached upstairs to open the door, then he placed her in their bed carefully, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. When he was about to walk towards the bathroom, he heard his wife speak.

"You're home." He looked at her, she was sitting up.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

She stood up and made her way towards him and kissed him. He didn't kiss back. Aeris noticed. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." He looked away. "Just tired." His wife didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Then why don't you get to bed now."

"Yeah, i'll just shower for a bit then join you, okay?" He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Aeris stood out staring where he had just gone. She went to bed and tried to sleep, but tears were falling from her eyes. She was really losing him. She knows it.

Inside the bathroom the blond-haired swordsman was staring at his family picture with a sad smile on his face.

 _I'll be back soon. I promise._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The truth**

 **Rated for language.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

It has been a week since he came back to Aeris, he couldn't go back to Tifa and the twins without his wife being suspicious, so he stayed for a while. Doing nothing but deliveries, leaving early in the morning and coming home really late. He was avoiding the Cetra. And he also needed the money so he can spoil his kids rotten.

He was taking a break from his deliveries and eating his lunch when he decided to call Yuffie. He search for her name in his contact list then pressed the call button.

"Spiky-o! What's UUUUUUUP?!" He thought his ear drums would explode.

"I uh.. I met her. Them." Yuffie gasped.

"Really?! Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess!" Then she shrieked, that same ear splitting shriek that his children made when they found out that he's their dad.

"So how did it go? I bet she kicked your ass so hard her foot came out of your mouth!" His face twisted in disgust.

"Actuall-"

"Or did she punched you in the gut soooooo hard you spit out your lunch from 2 years ago?"

"No-"

"Or maybe she-"

"YUFFIE!" He was losing it. "She didn't fuckin' do all those things okay?"

"Whoa! Hey ho ha! You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"My mom's dead."

"Well damn. Anyway you-"

"Why don't we just meet at that cafe again, this phone conversation is getting nowhere." He sighed. Yuffie cackled.

"All right, all right. Geez. Why so uptight emo boy?"

"I'm not upt-"

"See you in an hour spike!" Then there was a click. Cloud sighed, rubbed his face and closed his eyes.

* * *

Cloud was tapping his gloved fingers on the table of the cafe waiting for the ninja to arrive. Just then, he heard the front door open with a slam causing the bell above to swing violently. The cashier glared at Yuffie.

"Yo!" Her hand waving.

"You're starting to sound like Reno." He said with a deadpan look on his face.

"No way!" She shakes her head in disgust. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, anyway, I'll tell you what happened."

"Well that's what I'm here for!" She slammed her hand causing him to jump. Then Cloud's orders arrived at the table, a coffee for him and a strawberry milkshake for the princess.

"Thanks." He said to the waitress quietly.

"You're welcome, sir." She purred the last word causing him to look up from the coffee which was raised half way to his mouth, she winked and he was taken aback. Then she was gone.

Yuffie made a face of disgust at the retreating waitress which made Cloud smirk.

He took a sip at his coffee then started to speak and told her everything that has happened. After he was done, he drank his coffee again, and while doing so, he lifted his gaze to Yuffie, which he regretted, who was now again sporting that creepy face ripping grin causing him to spit his coffee out and some coming out of his nose. Yuffie's face didn't changed even after that.

Then she laughed. Loud. An open mouth laugh that caused everyone to look at their direction, he hid his face in his hand in shame.

* * *

He rode fenrir home thinking about the plan they thought, Yuffie will serve as a decoy, asking cloud to deliver a package to a far place, like Gold saucer while he was actually on a day off so he can go to his beloved family, the princess was hesitant because she was guilty about Aeris, but she told him she understands, and he appreciated that.

He parked fenrir in the garage then entered his home. He called out for the residents but no one answered. He went to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. Aeris has gone to the groceries. He shrugged then went upstairs to find the bedroom door open. He went inside and was shocked to see Marlene and Denzel looking together at something the young girl was holding, with shocked looks on their faces. They slowly lifted their heads and made eye contact with him and he swallowed. Marlene went closer to him while Denzel remained rooted on the spot, she showed him the thing that she was holding.

It was his and Tifa's family photo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The visitors**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

He was furious with himself, how could he be so careless and leave it lying around where Aeris could have found them. There was no turning back now, Marlene and Denzel already knew and they are demanding an explanation.

"Why do you have a family picture with Tifa like this? When was this taken?" Marlene asked.

"Those kids looks exactly like you, specially that boy's eyes. What' going on?" Denzel asked, his brows furrowed.

Before he could say something Aeris was already entering the house.

"Cloud? Kids?"

They all looked at each other then started panicking. Then Aeris suddenly appeared by the door, forcing Marlene to hide the photo behind her back.

"Hmm? What's going on?"

"Nothing. We were just happy that Cloud came home early. Right Cloud?"

"Y-yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes." Then she went downstairs. They sighed in relief.

"You got some explaining to do." Denzel said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you do." Marlene crossed her arms too. He just sighed.

"Okay. Just." He closed and locked the door and they sat on the bed. He spoke quietly. "I found Tifa a week ago, well, Yuffie did, but I was the one who went over to her house to actually face her. They're living in Costa del sol."

"They're? Oh, the kids. But who are they?" Marlene asked.

He just stared at her for a few moments. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't.

"Well?" Denzel asked quietly.

"They're mine." He mumbled to himself. They didn't hear him.

"What?" They both hissed.

He sighed. "They're mine." Their eyes went wide. "They're mine and Tifa's kids, or twins rather." He laughed, when he saw that the two was not laughing with him he clamped his mouth shut.

"But how?" Marlene asked while looking at the photo.

"I don't think I'd like to talk about baby making stuff to you guys. Aeris would do a better jo-"

"We know how it happens Cloud, we learned about it at school." Denzel said in a monotone.

"You... you did?" Marlene nodded casually like it was not a sensitive subject.

"But you're married to Aeris. And then you have a family outside. That's messed up." Denzel said.

"I made a mistake, I know."

He decided to tell them how it all started. Starting from his jumbled memories.

It was the first time they were hearing the story, and they couldn't help but feel sorry for Cloud, Aeris and Tifa. They suddenly didn't want to grow up.

"You.. you think we can visit them? I really miss Tifa." Marlene said, eyes watering.

"Me too." Denzel whispered looking down.

He stared at them for a while. "Hey, I'm going over there this weekend, want to come?" Their faces brightened.

"But what do we tell Aeris? I feel bad doing this to her." The young girl said sadly.

"Me too, but I really want to see her, you do too Mar." Denzel said.

"We'll just tell her that Yuffie will take you to Gold saucer. I'll call her now."

* * *

"I'm so excited! It's been a while since I went to Gold saucer!" Marlene chirped. Denzel chuckled.

"Well then, you go and have fun." The Cetra said, smiling. "Cloud, I'll be going over to my mom for the weekend okay?"

"Yeah."

Yuffie began honking her car. "C'mon! Move faster brats!" She was still honking. They all wince from the noise.

They hugged each other then the tween and teen went over to Yuffie's car. Then they drove off. Cloud rode on his bike and started the engine.

"Be careful, on your way to Wutai." She kissed him on his cheek then waved.

"Yeah, thanks." Then he drove off.

When he disappeared around a corner, she was still waving her hand absentmindedly. She went inside the house and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Tifa was having her afternoon tea and the kids were having milk and cookies. She misses Cloud a lot. She sighed.

"Mummy, when is daddy coming home? I miss him.." Simone said sadly.

"He'll come home soon baby, he just have a lot of work to do." She hugged her daughter, Pierre nodded.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Wait here okay, I'm going to get that."

"Okay mummy!" They continued eating their cookies.

She slowly opened to door to reveal her blond-haired lover who was smiling lovingly, she covered her mouth with her hand then threw her arms around him, they laughed but then Cloud turned her around and covered her eyes.

"Cloud? What's going o-"

"Sshhh. Just walk where I take you." She giggled.

They walked out a little bit then stopped. Slowly, he removed his gloved hand from her eyes and she gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel were standing in front her and waving their hands at her face. Yuffie even has a party popper which a few confetti ended up in a smiling Cloud's mouth, he spit it out. Tifa was shocked.

Then she, Marlene and Yuffie screeched at the same time earning a grimace from both guys, slowly backing away from them while they hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are here! Oh Marlene let me look at you!" She twirled her around while the younger girl giggled. "You're all grown up and so beautiful, and you young man come here!" Denzel came to her to hug her, smiling brightly.

"Oomf." He earned a bone crushing hug from his former mother figure. Tifa laughed.

"You're soo tall! And handsome too! Do you have a girlfriend now hmm?" She asked ruffling his hair. He laughed.

Another batch of a screech fest was heard making everybody jump, but it made Cloud smile.

"DADDY!" They charged toward their father who was already kneeling to their height but he got knocked over. The three of them began rolling in the sand. They were all laughing.

"I missed you so much my little munchkins." He kissed their foreheads.

"We missed you, too, Daddy." They said in unison, hugging him tighter.

They were all blissfully unaware of the hidden pair of fuming emerald colored eyes watching their happy reunion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The confrontation**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything.

"I can't believe we have a big brother and a sister too." Pierre's were wide as saucers again and his mouth was formed in a perfect "o" which made his father laugh while chewing his food.

"Me too." Simone said dreamily staring at Marlene across from her on the table. Her big "sister" smiled at her.

"Aside from that!" Yuffie said suddenly standing up then putting one feet up her chair, her hands on her hips. Cloud opened his mouth protest but was silenced by the ninja by putting her finger in his lips hard, it went slightly inside his nose. "Ugghh." Yuffie grimaced, wiping her finger on the table, Tifa face palmed. Cloud was scratching his nose.

"You also have the coolest aunt ever!" She said pointing her thumb to her chest, then she ripped her plain white shirt, throwing it with force on the floor, reveling a black one under it, "Coolest aunt ever" was written in bright glittery colors. Cloud snorted while Tifa's mouth twitched. Both Marlene and Denzel snickered behind their hands and the twins stared at the brightly colored letters, eyes wide.

"Pretty..." Simone said dreamily.

Then the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" The blond asked his lover.

"No, not really." She began to stand up. Cloud grabbed her shoulder.

"I got it." His girlfriend nodded.

He went over to the door, opened it, then felt a stinging pain on the left side of his face. He slowly looked ahead only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Aeris was standing in front of him, right hand raised slightly and breathing heavily.

"How. Dare. You." She said gritting her teeth.

"Aeris..."

"NO! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Everyone from the kitchen heard the raised voices so they hurried to the door, everyone except the twins gasped, Marlene and Denzel hurriedly dragged the twins away to their room upstairs and locked the door.

"Aeris, let me explain..."

She made her way inside towards Tifa then she slapped her hard. "You! I thought you were my friend!" Tifa was now holding her swollen side of the face with a disbelieving look.

"Aeris no, please." Cloud pleaded. Yuffie slowly went away to follow the kids in their room.

"How could you do this to me Cloud?! I gave you everything! I've loved you so much! Why would you do this to me?!" She turned to Tifa who was now in tears.

"And you, how could you be so selfish, doing this affair without thinking about how your best friend would feel! You selfish lying bitch!" That did it, Tifa's eyes hardened and slapped Aeris, real hard making her fall over. She was about to hit again but Cloud stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Tifa stop it! You know your strenght! Please, you might injure her badly.. Please." Cloud pleaded. Tifa forced her wrist out of his grasp.

"How dare you tell me that." She said slowly while towering a now sobbing Aeris on the floor. "How dare you say that to me when you were the one who hurt me first! You knew how I feel about Cloud! Even before you came along, I was inlove with him, practically almost half my life! But you, you flirted with him and wanted him for yourself without caring if I was suffering in the sidelines!" Her fist clenching hard her palms were already bleeding. "I didnt say anything specially when Cloud was already showing feelings for you, I wanted you guys to be happy even if it was at my expense, I made way for you and let him go, because I WAS YOUR FRIEND!" The Cetra sobbed harder. Cloud was just standing there in shock. He couldn't move. "But after he told he that I was the one he really loved, and he was confused about his feelings for you because of Zack's memories, I couldn't hold back anymore. I love him too much to let him go, and we have children together. It was not easy Aeris. You aren't the only one whose hurt." She burried her face in her bloodied hands then started sobbing. Aeris sobbed even harder and Cloud had silent tears in his eyes.

This was all his fault. If only he made the right decision earlier, this wouldn't have happened, no one would have gotten hurt.

The ancient slowly stood up, looking at the sobbing martial artist, then carefully, she went over to her and hugged her, Tifa hugged her back then they collapsed on the floor, now crying together.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Aeris choked through tears.

"I'm so sorry too, Aeris." She whispered and hugged her tighter, still sobbing hard.

Cloud was overwhelmed by the scene, he kneeled on their height on the floor, hugged them both then started sobbing along with them. The girls' arms snaked into his waist and when they met on his back, they intertwined their fingers together. It lasted for a few more minutes.

Yuffie was watching the whole thing from the stairs and was covering her mouth with her hand, also crying.

When they all calmed down, they slowly pull away from each other, suddenly laughing while crying at what just happened. Cloud stood up and wiped his eyes, then he help both ladies to stand up. Tifa sighed. Cloud ran his thumb on her cheeks to remove some of the blood that came from her palms. He took her hand but she refused.

"I'll take care of this. I'll leave you two to talk okay? Aeris, will you stay and eat with us?"

The ancient smiled. "Better believe I will!" The three of them laughed.

Tifa rubbed the Cetra's back soothingly, then proceeded to the kitchen with a puffy eyed Yuffie suddenly behind her, offering some help.

Cloud and Aeris looked at each other then smiled sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The settlement**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

Neither of them talked for a while, probably thinking of the right words to say. They both knew that this is the end of the road for their marraige, and Aeris was more than ready to let him him go now.

"Aeris.." She looked at him. "I'm... I'm really sorry.. for everything." Aeris shaked her head.

"No, don't be, I guess I rushed you into things."

"No, I proposed to you on my own will, its just.."

"Yeah, I know Cloud. You don't have to apologize anymore."She smiled.

"I umm... How did you find us anyway?"

She giggled. "I found your family photo first before Marlene and Denzel did, when I told you guys that dinner would be ready yesterday, I didn't really leave and when you locked the door, I heard everything you were talking about." Cloud grimaced.

"And how did you know that they found it? The photo I mean." She giggled again.

"When I found you huddled in our bedroom yesterday, I saw it in her reflection in the mirror behind her. She was holding it behind her back." Cloud face palmed. Aeris giggled again.

"I came here and asked around where Tifa lives, and I witnessed your happy reunion. I was furious." Cloud grimaced again, but Aeris laughed at the look on his face. "So, Mister Strife, when were your kids concieved huh?" This time, Cloud was caught off guard.

" I uhhhh.." Aeris raised one eyebrow. He cleared his throat. "During..."

"Well?" Aeris asked, her face amused.

"After the party... the night..." The ancient tilted her head to the right. "Our engagement..." He trailed off then braced himself for the savage blows he expected. But Aeris only punched his arm.

"You jerk!" She said laughing but he knew she wants to cry.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. His ex-wife smiled.

"So I guess, this is it huh." She patted his back. He held her hand.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course! Actually, there's this guy who always comes to the flower shop. He buys flowers everyday, but he told me he likes me one day but I turned him down of course, told him I was married. But he didn't care." She giggled, Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"Really huh. Is he as good looking as me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You wish!" She smacked his arm. He laughed. "But yeah, he's really handsome, I'll see how it goes." Cloud chuckled.

"If were still together though I'll cut his arm off. Lucky him." Cloud said. Aeris smiled then shrugged.

"Umm Spike, Aeris, Tifa calls you to the kitchen to eat." Yuffie said then went back inside.

The ex lovers stood up but before they went to eat, The blond warrior hugged the Green eyed Cetra.

"Thank you.." He whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead. Aeris patted his back.

"I wish you all the happiness. Now where are those little munchkins of yours? I want to meet them!" Cloud chuckled.

"I'll get them, you go ahead." She nodded.

She went inside the kitchen and went straight to Tifa who was setting her plate on the table.

"Hey, I bet you're hungry, come, sit down." The martial artist gestured to the sit in front of her.

"Yes, yes, I missed your cooking you know." She took her seat. "Everything looks good."

"Eat lots alright." Tifa set Aeris' glass of lemonade.

"MUMMY!" The twins went on their way to the kitchen with their smirking father behind them. Aeris squeeled.

"Oh my goodness, come here babies, you are so adorable!" The twins approached the flower girl the she hugged them both. Then she stood up, carried simone in her arms and hugged her again.

"You look like mommy but you have daddy's hair! You're so beautiful sweetie."

"You're beautiful, too! What's your name?"

"Aeris, but call me Aunt Aeris alright?" She hugged her again. She put her down then carried Pierre this time.

"And what a handsome little man you are, you're eyes.. They're your father's." She hugged him too, then she started tearing up. Tifa came to her and leaned her head to the Cetra and tears fell from her eyes as well. Everyone was smiling at the scene while the girl were wiping their eyes.

"Come on let's eat now!" Aeris sniffed. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah!" Everybody said in unison. They all went to their respective seats and started eating. Simone was happily relaying to her father about their day while Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie were laughing at something the latter said, Denzel just watched everyone while chewing while Marlene was wiping Pierre's mouth which was now filled with sauce.

Tifa and Cloud made eye contact then he mouthed the words 'I love you' and she returned it, smiling sweetly, Yuffie and Aeris saw the exchange, looked at each other then giggled. Cloud chuckled.

* * *

Everybody stayed for the night. The girls were all in Tifa's room while the boys are in the twin's room. Denzel was sleeping in simone's bed and he and his son are sleeping together in the other bed. He couldn't really sleep so he decided to go out for a while. He kissed his son's forehead then went out the room.

He was out the door by the beach front, watching the sea. He was thinking about what happened and he couldn't believe that it all turned out alright.

But he wanted to apologize to someone else, someone who he can't reach anymore, but he still wanted to talk to him.

"Zack, I'm so sorry about everything.. I messed up, a lot." He chuckled bitterly. "Sorry for hurting Aeris, I know she was precious to you."

 _I forgive you chocobo head._ He snapped his head up, eyes wide.

 _Zack?_

He smiled at what he heard then he shook his head laughing.

 _Thank you for forgiving me._

 _Of course buddy. I messed up your head, sorry about that, too._ Cloud smiled sadly.

 _Actually, it's that fuckin' prick Hojo's fault._ He could tell from Zack's voice that he was pouting.

 _But you're still an asshole and if I can I would still kick those precious jewels between your legs._ Then there was a hearty laugh. His laugh, then it was gone.

Cloud closed his eyes, smiling.

 _Thank you._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The new beginning (Final chapter)**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything.

It has been 8 months since the start of their new life, Cloud sold the old Seventh heaven in Edge and Tifa sold her house so they can moved into the Villa that Cloud bought in Costa del sol years ago and finally live together as a family. Marlene and Denzel are living with them as well, and they changed the twins' surname from Lockhart to Strife, while Denzel was now officially adopted by them so he too is now a Strife, while Marlene kept hers as Wallace. Aeris found her own apartment after their old home was sold and was living alone for a while before the handsome customer named Trystan, who was apparently inlove with her, became her boyfriend, then she started living with him after 4 months into their relationship. She's been living a happy life since then.

But lately, Cloud has been very busy with his Delivery service that they hardly see each other, awake anyway. He would leave before she wakes up and goes home when she's already asleep. She can't help but feel sad and lonely, it was like he was avoiding her. Is this it? Was she paying the price for she had done? She hoped not.

Aeris suddenly arrived at their house, along with Trystan, while happily announcing that they're engaged. Her jaw dropped of course, she thought it was too fast. Apparently the ancient's boyfriend couldn't wait any longer, he was so inlove with Aeris for a long time anyway, and she's crazy about him too. And it was not her business whatever the couple wants to do with their life, she congratulated them then Aeris offered to take the kids with them for the day so the ruby-eyed warrior can take a little break. A time for herself? Of course she agreed.

But she felt lonely. With Cloud always away and the kids gone, it was not the same. She spent the day cleaning to get her mind of things, she looked at the clock, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. Then the doorbell rang.

She opened to the door to find a beaming Yuffie waving her hand.

"Hiya!" She barged in.

"Yuffie! What brings you here? How are you?" They hugged each other.

"I have a special delivery!" She said happily, pointing at big present with a red ribbon that she was holding. How could she not notice that before. Maybe her head was really in the clouds that day. She laughed at the pun in her thoughts. Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"So anyyyyyway, here." The ninja shoved the gift in her breast, which she grabbed.

"Who's this from?" But she saw that there as a note. She started reading it.

 _Tifa,_

 _I'm taking you to dinner tonight, I want you to wear what's in the box. I asked Yuffie to help you get ready, then she'll take you to the place at 7:00 tonight. I'll be waiting. I love you._

 _Cloud_

She re-read the note and she couldn't believe it. Then her eyes watered. She looked at Yuffie who was smiling and carrying a bag that looks like a make up kit.

"Come on now boobs! We have to get ready!"She dragged Tifa upstairs.

"Okay okay!" She laughed. "And don't call me that!" She pinched Yuffie in her arm, the princess let out a yelp.

When they reached the bedroom, Yuffie closed the door shut then Tifa opened the present. She revealed what was inside, she gasped.

It was a beautiful white flowing dress with gems on the upper part, the skirt has many layers and theres was a red ribbon around the waist area that serves like a belt. It was really beautiful. There was also a high heeled shoe that matches the dress. She went to the mirror and held the dress in front of her body. She tilted her head to the side.

"Yuffie, don't you think that this is too much for just dinner?"

"Who cares! Its a gorgeous dress! Come one put it on so I can do you hair and make up!"

"You can do make up?"

"Well duh, I'm a princess, its necessary for me to learn these things."

Tifa mentally slapped herself. She proceeded to remove her clothes then Yuffie helped her put on the dress. It was a perfect fit. She looked at the mirror once more and smiled at what she saw. She looked really beautiful. Yuffie then pulled her wrist then sat her in the chair of her vanity to start her hair and make up. Yuffie made her hair an updo, with a gorgeous flower in the back, and her make up was simple but it totally enhanced her features. She looked like a goddess.

* * *

Yuffie took her to the place, it was by the beach, she kept asking where they were going but Yuffie kept her mouth shut. She also noticed that Yuffie was also wearing make up, but she just shrugged. They stopped suddenly then Tifa gasped at what she saw. It was a man made pathway with lots of candles and flowers on the side, and there was a small tent straight ahead, Tifa thought it must be where Cloud was waiting. Yuffie gestured for her to move ahead, but before they reached the tent, Yuffie put a blind fold on her and she yelped, but didn't protest.

"Yuffie?! What's going on?!" The Wutain princess still didn't say a word. She held Tifa's arms to guide her forward and entered the tent. Then they stopped. She waited for someone to remove her blind fold but instead, she could feel someone putting something in her hair, and another hand shoving something in her hand to hold. She could also hear a rustling sound, like someone was changing clothes, but no one was talking to her.

"Hello?!" She was nervous now, she was trembling slightly. Then someone led her the way again and positioned her somewhere. Someone behind her reached up to carefully remove her blind fold so it wouldnt ruin her hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She gasped.

In front of her was Aeris, Yuffie and Marlene, all wearing matching ruby red dresses while holding small boquets of flowers each. Her daughter, Simone was also wearing a red dress, and holding a basket with petals in it. Pierre was holding a pillow, wearing a black suit with a red tie. Denzel was also wearing a suit with the same red tie. Without a word, the twins went out the tent followed by Marlene and Denzel, Yuffie, then Aeris. The martial artist looked at what she was holding, it was a boquet of red roses. She also touched the back of her hair to find that there was veil. She still stood there shocked at what was happening, she couldn't process anything in her mind. Her eyes were swimming in tears. Then a big hand touched her shoulder, it was Barret. Her jaw dropped and she was crying now.

"Barret!" She hugged him. "What? What's going on?!" But Barret just smiled and didn't say anything. Instead, he held out his arms so Tifa can cling to him. He held her hand in his arm the he started to lead her outside the tent. What she saw made her breath hitch. It was an aisle, like the one before, it has candles and flowers in the side. People were standing up from their seats on each side of the aisle, flower petals were spread along the carpet. She looked ahead and this time, her cries were nonstop. Standing in front was Cloud, he was very handsome wearing an all white suit with a bow tie and a red rose on his chest pocket. But what made her cry ever more was the look on his face, he was in tears while holding his fingers pressed in his mouth, his thumb on his jaw, while Cid, probably his best man, was patting his back soothingly. Vincent and Nanaki were next to the pilot.

She couldn't believe it. She was worrying about her beloved falling out of love with her, but there he was, soon to become her husband. He was busy because of this, he was planning this all along, and her friends were part of it too. She was overwhelmed. She didn't have the strenght to walk down the aisle as she was bawling her eyes out, so Barret just led while she was crying, looking down. Cid handed a hankerchief to Cloud so he can wipe his tears. He waited for the love of his life to reach him.

She was still crying and looking down when they reached him. Barret let go of Tifa to hug Cloud while patting his back. Then he went to his seat beside Marlene who smiled at her father. Then he slowly went over to the love of his life to hug her while they cry together. He was whispering 'I love yous' in her ear while she still cried. He pulled away to tease her that her make up would be ruined and she smacked his arm playfully, crying and laughing at the same time. Then he led her to the front to start the ceremony. They intertwined their fingers the whole time, while Cloud was glancing at her from time to time, admiring her beauty.

When it was time to kiss the bride, the crowd went wild when Cloud kissed and bent her down. They broke apart then smiled lovingly at each other. They looked at their guests and started waving. All of their friends were there, Tifa's staff, her loyal customers and some local friends, Rufus Shinra and the Turks, she can see Rude blowing his nose loud while Reno gave them the thumbs up. A pregnant Shera was wiping her tears. Trystan clapping and winking at his fiancee. Reeve was there this time instead of Caith Sith. Every AVALANCHE member ran over to them to give their congratulations, the twins were screaming in delight while they hugged their parents.

She couldn't ask for anything else anymore. She had everything she ever wanted. And she will cherish every second of every minute of everyday, spending and giving her all for the ones she truly loved. Forever.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** So there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed that. I'm planning on making a sequel to this, but it will be a series of one shots involving the Strife family, their friends and their everyday lives, probably going to be in the humor category. I'm also thinking about adding an extra chapter that shows Cloud's POV in the wedding, to see what was running through his mind from the start until when he ended up in tears when Tifa walks down the aisle. So stay tuned! Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Extra chapter: The wedding on Cloud's POV**

 **Disclaimer:** I do own anything.

I thought that I was not meant to have a happy, normal life. From everything I had been through and I had done in the past, I always thought that I didn't deserve to be loved, to have a family.

I had always liked Tifa when we were children, I always wanted to get close to her but she was always surrounded by her friends who always made fun of me, who made me feel that I didn't belong. But that didn't stop me from calling her to the well the night we made our promise, that I will always save her when she was in a pinch, before I went on my way to join SOLDIER. I didn't make it so I was ashamed, but Tifa didn't care, she just wanted me to return to her.

When she found me in the Midgar train station 5 years after Nibelheim's destruction, I was not the same, I was cold towards her, and was cocky, arrogant and only cared about the money that I was being paid during their missions when I first joined AVALANCHE. But still, she stubbornly stayed by my side, never leaving me despite my treatment to her.

When I met Aeris, we had a special connection, I thought I was inlove with her until me and Tifa fell into the lifestream and unjumbled my memories, I then only realized who I truly loved.

I made a terrible mistake but when I think about it now, it was more like a blessing in disguise for me. I was given the best gift of all, my son and daughter who I will give my life for, and Tifa, the most perfect woman in the world, who had loved every inch of me for a long time, and I loved her as equally, or maybe even more. I couldn't ask for anything better. I was really a lucky man.

And I will give this woman, who had put up with me, cried and laughed with me, who had never left me despite hurting her many times, the happiness she truly deserved.

I worked hard, day and night, enduring fatigue and lack of sleep to give her this dream wedding. I asked our friends for help and they happily did. I was really grateful to them.

When the big day came, I was restless and paranoid, thinking that something would go wrong, but my friends were there to reassure me that everything will be alright. And it was.

Everyone was getting ready for the night, we were waiting for Tifa to arrive. The guests were already in their respective seats, me and my groomsmen were already at the altar, with me panicking and fidgeting which was annoying my best man, telling me to fuckin' keep it together before I dropped dead from a heart attack.

When Aeris peeked from inside the tent, signaling the arrival of the bride, we all fixed out positions, and I was already shaking from head to toe.

I've never felt this way during my and Aeris' wedding, it was so different. I fixed his bow tie and the rose in my chest pocket, and pulled up few spikes in my hair. My palms were already sweating.

I was already picturing what would Tifa look like in her dress, I know she would look really beautiful, a beauty beyond human standards, I really didn't know how I got someone as perfect as her, I was really lucky indeed. I waited and waited.

Then, the entourage made their way out the tent, first was my daughter gently skipping towards the front, I smiled sweetly at my little girl, seeing how adorable she looked, throwing petals in the air then waving at me, and I gave her a flying kiss which made her giggle. Next was my son, carrying a pillow with our rings on it, he was smiling proudly at everyone, then went to look ahead to see me smiling and nodding my head at him which he returned. Then Marlene and Denzel were walking out, the girl clinging to the boy as they smile at the guests, clearly showing how happy they looked as their guardians' will be united as one, which was what they had wanted to happen for a long time now. Then Yuffie appeared looking quite pretty and I couldn't help but notice that she was looking directly at Vincent with a flirtatious smile in her face, I glanced at the said man on my left and I thought I noticed a ghost of a smile appear on his lips. I raised my eyebrow.

The maid of honor made her way out, she was smiling brightly while she walked, I smirked at her when we made eye contact and she giggled, she looked at her left to see her fiance admiring her with his mouth slightly opened making her giggle again then she winked at him making earning a sheepish smile from the man.

The music changed indicating that the bride will soon walk down the aisle next, I was looking ahead where my love would appear, I was shaking now and breathing heavily, the woman who had been with me in every step of the way, loved me and my imperfections, took care of me specially at the times when I cannot take care of myself, endured so much pain just for me to be happy, and continued to love me even if she thinks that I will never return it, she was coming and she doesn't know what to expect, she doesn't know a thing about this and I didn't know how she would react. I was bracing myself.

Then, she made her way out with Barret in tow, her face surprised and clearly in wet with tears, but despite it all, she looked exactly what I imagined her to be, the most beautiful, loving woman in the world, and she was about to marry me, a broken, messed up of a man who never really deserved her. I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

And I was falling inlove all over again.


End file.
